Forever
by spellcaster16
Summary: When Lisanna returns, Natsu spends all his time with her instead of Lucy and the team splits up. Lucy feels alone since her best friend has left her. She decides it's time to find another partner to go on missions with, but is what she doing what she wants to be doing? Will Team Natsu get back? (NaLu story)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is my first Fairy Tail story. It is my favorite anime. This story is a NaLu story so please now bashing if your a GraLu, LoLu, NaLi or whatever fan you are. Anyway here is chapter one!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Natsu and Lisanna came back in from their mission. I was sitting alone at a table reading, trying not to notice. Lisanna was smiling and Blushing at everything Natsu said. I was upset. Natsu and I have been through a lot together now he just tossed me to the curb like some rag doll.

Two months! It has been two months, since team Natsu went on a mission together. Ezra, Gray, Wendy and myself have been going alone on small missions. I made enough money to pay my rent this month, but God, this life is more complicated without Natsu.

It's bad enough for Natsu and Lisanna to hang out without me, but for them to go on missions together? Lisanna suddenly hugged Natsu around the neck. The nerve! She knows that Natsu and I are like best friends now, and yet she tries to rub that 'childhood friend' aura on me. I could tell that Natsu was blushing by how red his cheek were.

I could feel the pain in my chest. Every time I see them my heart breaks a little. I don't get it though. Natsu is only a good friend of mine. I don't want to lose him. With out him nothing is the same. Even Gray complains that Natsu doesn't hang with us anymore. I mean for God sakes the boy stopped breaking into my hour to eat or say hi to me! That's not like him at all!

I looked back over to them. Natsu hasn't really talked to me for a month. I was once again alone. I got up and closed my book. Lisanna seen I was about to leave. The next thing I knew she kissed Natsu on the cheek and whispered something in his ear. Natsu was blushing like crazy, but nodded and she grabbed his hands and they left.

I clenched my fists and closed my eyes. Mirajane came over to me.

"Lucy, are you okay?" She asked. She had her beautiful kind smile on as usual.

I nodded."Yes, Mirajane I am fine. I just... I just need to go home to sleep." I told her.

She smiled sweetly."Okay, well see ya tomorrow then" She said and then went back to work

I sighed and left quickly. I walked home. I seen Lisanna with Natsu. He handed her a flower. She was smiling and blushing. I turned away from them and continued walking home. The next thing I knew I had tears in my eyes. I quickly whipped them away.

I made it to my house. I ran inside and fell onto my bed crying. I was so confused. Why am I acting like this? I have never liked Natsu more than a friend. Jesus!

When I finally stopped crying, I went and took a shower. I stood in my bathroom with a towel wrapped around me brushing my Hair. I looked at a picture of Natsu, Erza, Gray and I when it was just us. I took the picture off of the mirror. I remember that day so vividly.

I sighed and smiled. I miss those days like no one could believe, but now Natsu better, so those days are over... I guess...

* * *

**A/N: Okay well I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry that it's short though. Please comment/Review. If you have any ideas for the next chapter PM me! Thank you ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay here is chapter Two. I couldn't wait to update plus I am home for today. Lol. Here is the update**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"_LUCY LOOK OUT!" Natsu called from somewhere behind me. I looked around for him, then a tree came crashing down. Gray pushed me out of the way in time. Luckily neither of us was hurt._

_Gray stood up and helped me up. "Are you okay, Lucy?" He asked me._

I_ nodded. "Yeah, I am fine" I said_

_"Gray I need your help!" Erza Called over to Gray. Gray ran to help her fight off the monsters._

_I ran off to look for Natsu. Happy found me, before I found Natsu. He flew down were I was._

_"LUCY! NATSU IS IN TROUBLE" He said panicky. I looked at him._

_"Show me where is his!" I shouted. Happy wrapped his tail around me and we flew off._

_Probably two minutes later, We spotted Natsu. Happy dropped me down. I landed on my feet by Natsu. He was on the ground hurt. I leaned over him._

_"Natsu! Are you okay?!" I asked so worried I was afraid I sounded scared. He looked at me and nodded. "I am fine Lucy... I-" He winced in pain amongst his sentence._

_Just then there was a loud, angry roar and the ground began to shake. Natsu Sat up ready to fight, but I stood up._

_"Natsu stay down" I said in a strict tone. Natsu looked at me like he couldn't believe that I Lucy Heartfillia was taking charge. I had to hold in my laughter._

_The monster came up through the ground. It was HUGE! I had no clue what's it was, only the fact that it was ugly. I took out my whip. Gray and Erza appeared. Ezra was in her Heven' s Wheel armor. They seen Natsu and stood by my side ready to fight._

_The monster Roared loudly, and angrily again then came at us. Immediately we sprang into battle. Erza took out her sword and slashed the monsters arm. It roared in pain. Gray used his ice-make magic. I don't know what he Used exactly all I know is the monster lost it's tail. It roared in pain and it was really pissed off now. I jumped up and my whip wrapped around it's head and I pulled down so it came crashing to the ground. It became Silent. Erza and Gray moved over to me._

_"I think we defeated it" Gray said. Erza examined it. Then she stopped, the monster suddenly rose to it's feet knocking all of us in different directions. I went flying into a tree. I think I broke my arm for how much pain I was in. The monster turned to me and charged at me. I closed my eyes and screamed. _

_I then heard a loud thud. I opened my eyes. The monster was on the ground and Natsi was standing in front of me. _

_"Na... Natsu?..." I said surprised. I don't think he heard me. He walked over to the monster._

_"No one hurts Lucy and Gets away with out dealing with me!" Natsu exclaimed. I blushed a little. Natsu had fire in his hands. He charged at the beast. When he hit it the beast went flying though the air and we have no idea where it went._

_Natsu went over to me and held his hand out to me. I took his hand and he helped me up. I looked at him and he looked at me. His expression was serious._

_"Thanks Luce for saving me" He said with a sudden smile._

_"But.. I... I didn't..." I said. He just smiled at me. I was blushing. Erza and Gray came back. Erza was in her normal clothing. They looked hurt but not much._

_"Is everyone alright?" Erza asked._

_"I am fine. Badly bruised, but fine" Gray said._

_"I will be okay eventually. I have a huge headache" Natsu said still smiling. _

_"I have a broken arm, but hey it's the price you pay for being a member of Fairy Tail." I said laughing. Everyone slimed. _

_Happy flew down with a camera. "Picture time!" He announced _

_Natsu put his arm around my shoulder, and Gray did the same with Erza, who was to busy giggling to notice. Happy took the picture. We were all laughing. I forget why though..._

_"LUCY!" Someone shouted my name. "LUCY"_

* * *

I woke up to Loke, shaking my arm trying to wake me up. I looked at the time, it was 1:30 in the afternoon. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. So, that was a dream... of course it was. Loke looked at me with concern.

"Lucy, you never sleep this late... What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I am fine... I just didn't get back till late last night" I lied. He studied me carefully to figure if he should believe me or not.

He sighed. "Okay then Lucy. What were you doing out so late?" He asked

"I went on a solo mission" I lied getting out of bed

"I thought I told you if you were going on a mission to summon me and I would come and help you" He said.

I sighed. "Sorry Loke, I forgot" I said.

"It's okay. Oh, Natsu was looking for you earlier. He wanted to talk to you."

I turned to him so fast I got dizzy and almost fell, but I kept my balance. "Repeat that"

"Natsu was looking for you"

"Where is he!?" I asked impatiently.

"With Wendy, Gray and Erza" He said

He might be putting the team back together! I ran to my closet pulled out an outfit and ran to the bathroom and changed quickly. I grabbed my keys and whip and ran to the guild.

* * *

**A/N: Okay well that is chapter Two. Hope you liked it. Comment/Review please. If you want to help out with the story PM me! Thanks ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter 3. My friend helped me with it so enjoy!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I ran as fast as I could. I made it to the guithoughve minutes. I was out of breath, but I didn't care. I looked around and seen Natsu with the team. I straightened up my hair and walked over there.

"Hey Natsu" I said. He turned to me and smiled. Is it weird that I got butterflies in my stomach when he smiled.

"Hey, Luce!" He said happily. I sat down by Wendy. She was playing with her hair. I smiled.

"So, what was this about, Natsu?" Erza asked.

"I want the team back together" Natsu replied with a smile.

"Really!?" Wendy and I said at the same exact time. Wendy giggled at that.

"Yeah there is a Job I found that I can't do alone, and you guys were the first to come to mind"

"Why didn't you go to Lisanna" Gray asked. I tried so hard not to hit him.

"She is sick" Natsu said. Oh, so we were a second choice. Okay then... that hurts.

"How much is the mission?" Wendy asked.

"One-Million jewels" Natsu said. All of our jaws dropped. Natsu laughed. "I knew you guys were going to react like that"

"One Million? If we split that I will be able to pay rent for the next 4 months!" I exclaimed.

"Holy Shit!" Gray exclaimed

"Wait... How dangerous is this mission?" Erza asked

"Why dose it matter? We are Fairy Tail!" Natsu said. We all smiled.

I giggled. "Let's go then" I said.

"Okay, I have to run home to grab a few things then we can" Erza said. With her, no one knows how much is a "Few" things.

"I am going home to pack somethings as well" I said.

A few minutes later. I was back in my apartment changing out of that quick put together. I looked back at the picture of us. I smiled. There was a knock on the door. I put my shirt on and opened the door. It was Lisanna.

". Lisanna what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I umm... I cane to see if Natsu was here" She said.

I shook my head. "No, he isn't" I said. Lisanna studied me like Loke did earlier. I pretended not to notice.

"Well, I was supposed to go with him on a mission. He asked me earlier, but I told him I wasn't feeling well, but now I feel fine" She said

"He... He asked Erza, Gray, Wendy and Myself not to long ago. We all agreed on going" I said.

She sighed. "Okay then... Well I am going to head back home" she said. She turned to leave.

"Lisanna wait!" I called to her. She looked back at me.

"Come with us" I said.

She smiled. "Really?!" She asked excitedly

I nodded. "Yes really" I said

She ran up to me and hugged me. I was shocked, but I smiled and hugged back.

"Thank you so much Lucy." She said when she let go of the hug.

I smiled. I don't have a problem with Lisanna. She is nice, pretty and smart. No wonder why Natsu liked her. I might as well be friends with her since she and Natsu will always be together.

I took her hand. "Come on" I said.

She smiled and we ran back to the guild to meet up with the others.

* * *

**A/N: Well, chapter Three. Lucy is too nice. Gotta love her though, lol. Comment/Review please! Thank you all!**


	4. Author Note!-

**A/N: HEY, everyone. Sorry it's taking so long for an update. My sister is sick and she helps me write this. I don't want to continue without her, but if any of you guys have any ideas for this story please PM me. I am having writers block I admit and unroll my sister gets better then the story is postponed for right now. Thank you.**


End file.
